Headlight covers are well known in the automotive industry, both as original equipment and as aftermarket add-ons. One type of aftermarket headlight covers snap in place and must be manually removed to expose the headlights for night time driving, which is inconvenient. Another type of conventional headlight covers are pivotally mounted for movement between a closed position covering the headlights and an open position exposing the headlights. Such pivotally moving headlight covers require space above or below the headlights to receive the cover when moved to the open position.
Some headlight covers are combined with the grill of the motor vehicle. However, the structure required in such grills having movable headlight covers is complex and therefore adds to the cost of the unit.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a replacement grill having slidable headlight covers for a motor vehicle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grill with headlight covers which are automatically moved between open and closed positions when the vehicle headlights are turned on and off.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an aftermarket grill with slidable headlight covers which is easy to install, durable in use, economical to manufacture, and having a pleasing appearance.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.